Star Wars Rebels: Call to Action
by Kira8893
Summary: Alternate ending to Call to Action. What if Ezra won't let Kanan sacrifice himself and try to save him? And what if his attempt to save his Master will get him captured? And what if the Emperor decides that he wants Ezra as his apprentice and will do anything to make it happen? Read to find out. EzraxSabine Rated T for a reason. First chapter is bad, but others are better. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

**AN: Hey, what's up? This is my totally first fanfiction, I have never ever before written a fanfiction in my life, if you don't count stuff for school, so hopefully it won't be really bad. It's a What If for the show Star Wars Rebels, episode 13, Call to Action, where instead of Kanan, Ezra will get captured. Um, just to clear things up a bit, stuff that I write like **_**this, **_**it's either someone speaking through the Force or, I dunno, something else. Well, now that that totally cleared things up, here's the summary again:**

**Summary: Alternate ending to Call to Action. What if Ezra won't let Kanan sacrifice himself and try to save him? And what if his attempt to save his Master will get him captured? Read to find out. **

**AN #2: Not a really good summary, but, like I said, it's my first fanfiction, so I can do whatever I want. Oh, and just so you know, I'm starting this at the scene when Ezra, Zeb and Sabine are on the balcony of the communication tower, the imperial ship starts firing on them, the Inquisitor just arrived and started battling Knanan, etc. You get the idea. Alright, so anyway, here it is! Enjoy!****Or else... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, or anything relating to it. :(**

**Ezra's POV**

'Shit!' was the first thing that came through my mind as the bucketheads from inside the imperial ship** (AN: Is it a ship?) **started firing on us. I quickly fell to the ground and covered my head, so I wouldn't get shot, while the others also took cover. My mind was racing. I knew something was going to happen, I knew it! God, why didn't I listen to the Force when it gave me the warning? Why did I ignore it? Now Kanan was probably battling the Inquisitor, surrounded by bucketheads. I could almost hear the Force saying '_told you so'_ and laughing in my face. Ugh! I got off the ground with Sabine and Zeb and raised my hands above my head in surrender like they did. We obviously couldn't win this. Unless...

"Sabine, you got any miracles left?" I asked her.

I could almost see the grin on her face, even though she was wearing her helmet, as she quickly pulled out one of her homemade bombs from one of the pouches on her belt and threw it on the ship. It stuck there perfectly and began to beep. Yes! After about 2 seconds the bomb went off and the imperial ship went flying down. I ran to the railing with the others , since Hera was just piloting the Phantom next to it. Now that's what I call perfect timing. I looked down to see how Kanan was doing while Zeb, Sabine and Chopper boarded the Phantom. My heart dropped. Sadly, my prediction was right; Kanan was surrounded by bucketheads, who were just waiting for Kallus (Shit, he was there too, but when is he not there?) to give them the command to shoot. The worst part though, was that he was also battling the Inquisitor and... was losing.

"Ezra, come on!" Sabine's words pierced through my train of thought like the Inquisitor's lightsaber that was about to pierce through my master's heart, but thank God, he blocked it.

"What about Kanan?!" I yelled, so she could hear me.

"We'll get to him in a sec." An explosion shook the tower where it was just hit in an attempt to hit the Phantom. "Now come on!"

"OK, OK, sheesh...," I said quickly getting into the Phantom, when through all the noise, I heard a cry of pain. I quickly looked back down to see Kanan lying on the ground, clutching his left arm, his lightsaber meters away and... And the Inquisitor about to strike him down.** (AN: I know the Inquisitor didn't want or, more wasn't supposed to kill him, that he needed to capture him, but I want him to try to kill Kanan, so Ezra can save him, and in my version the Inquisitor was supposed to take Ezra, not Kanan, so deal with it.) **

The world stopped. "NO!" I yelled. I couldn't let the Inquisitor kill Kanan, so, I did probably the dumbest thing I have ever done, and that's saying a LOT. I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and jumped down from the Phantom in front of Kanan, blocking the Inquisitor's blade with mine.

**Kanan's POV**

I closed my eyes as the Inquisitor was about to strike me down, preparing for the final blow. The weird thing was though , that it never came. I opened my eyes to see Ezra, standing in front of me with his lightsaber out, blocking the Inquisitor's. I was boiling with anger, Ezra just disobeyed my orders, and now was risking his life to save mine! How reckless is that?!

"Ezra?! What the hell are you doing!? Get out of here!" I yelled at him. He just ignored me.

The Inquisitor was slightly taken aback by his sudden action, but recovered quickly. He smirked, as he looked at Ezra's new lightsaber and said, "Well, finally, the young padawan gets a decent weapon." His smirk widened. "Now, let's see if he can use it properly, shall we? Hopefully he won't cut his arm off." He then used the force to throw Ezra into a rock nearby and walked towards him.

"Ezra!" I screamed, and tried to get up, but failing miserably. I looked at my leg and remembered that the Inquisitor had grazed it deep with his lightsaber just before I fell to the ground while we were fighting.

Ezra was standing up from the blow, a trickle of blood starting to fall from where he hit his head against the rock. He readied his lightsaber as the the Inquisitor came closer. The Pau'an had an amused look on his face as he walked towards him, completely forgetting about me. They all knew that he could just choke the kid to death, or throw the lightsaber and cut his head off; he probably wouldn't even be able to block it, but instead, he just decided to fight him. Kanan then remembered Ezra's vision where he saw the Inquisitor being given a task by someone to capture the Kid. That's probably why he didn't kill him. When he got close enough, he tried to hit Ezra with his lightsaber, but thankfully, Ezra blocked it.

Meanwhile, the Phantom appeared behind Kanan, the ramp opening and Zeb quickly stepping out of it to help me get on it. After I got in, sure we were going to go help Ezra, I told Hera to turn around and try shooting the Inquisitor. The kid was doing pretty well at blocking the Inquisitor's blows, but he can't stay like this forever.

"Kanan I can't, the blasters got damaged, I can still shoot, but they're not shooting straight, I might hit Ezra," she said.

"Shit... Open the ramp, I -"

"No Kanan, you'll get yourself killed and we're too high in the air for you to jump down with your leg. And no, we can't go We have to go," Hera said sadly.

Kanan blinked, as he looked out of the window. He didn't realize that Hera had flown into the air during their little conversation.

"She's right, Boss." Zeb said

There was a moment of silence.

"...Zeb, you can try shooting the Inquisitor with your bo-rifle-"

"It's too far and we don't have time to go back down or for me trying to shoot him," Zeb said sadly.

An explosion shook the Phantom. "We have to go," Hera said urgently again.

"We can't just leave him here though!" Sabine cried out

Kanan looked out of the Phantom's window just in time to see Ezra getting thrown into another rock, his lightsaber being knocked from his hand, and the Pau'an was quickly making his way to him again. Ezra looked at the Phantom's front window, locking eyes with Kanan. "_Go"_ Kanan suddenly heard his padawan say through the Force. _"I got this"_ he added. No. Ezra didn't have it and they both knew that. But what they did know, was that the Inquisitor was supposed to capture Ezra to turn him to the dark side **(AN: Ezra had a vision about the Inquisitor being told by Darth Vader to capture Ezra, so they can turn him to the Dark Side, since he was obviously REALLY powerful) ** which meant that there was a chance of rescuing him. A slight chance, but still a chance.

"Go" Kanan repeated his padawan's words with a heavy heart and Hera, sadly, made the Phantom go to hyperspace **(AN: Can the Phantom do that?) **before it could get anymore damage.

**The Inquisitor's POV**

The Boy smiled, as he watched the Rebel ship disappear. His smile was soon, however, turned to a frown as he was suddenly lifted in the air, grabbing at his throat. The Inquisitor had him in a choke hold and after a few seconds he passed out. The Inquisitor dropped the boy, and walked towards him from where he stood before.

"Pathetic" he said to no one in particular, as he looked at the boy. He managed to graze his arm with the lightsaber once, but only slightly. The Inquisitor, however, managed to graze the boy's arm, leg and torso, and not slightly. He was only toying with him, of course, he could kill him with just one move of his lightsaber. "You two," he pointed at two of the many stormtroopers who were standing there, awaiting his orders, "Take the boy away, into cell 7-QRZXY" **(AN: I wonder if they have a cell called that...)**

**"**Sir, yes, sir," they both replied at the same time and saluted in respect. They then went next to the boy, grabbed him by each arm and then dragged him into one of the imperial ships they landed on.

The Inquisitor smiled at his accomplishment. He did not get to kill the Jedi, but he still captured the boy, which his master asked him to do.

"Inquisitor" The Inquisitor turned around at the sound of his name to find it's source. It was Kallus.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"The boy is locked up in his cell and the ship is ready for takeoff," Kallus stated.

"Perfect. " The Pau'an replied as he started boarding the ship, but not before grabbing the boy's lightsaber.

"Oh, and, Inquisitor-" Kallus started.

"Yes?" The Inquisitor asked again.

"Lord Vader would like to speak with you."

"Ah, of course. Thank you," the Inquisitor responded

Kallus nodded his head slightly in respect and acknowledgement, before walking the opposite direction as the Inquisitor did. As the Inquisitor started to make his way through the ship, he was preparing his talk with Darth Vader in his head. He will be pleased that he caught the boy, that's for sure, but the Inquisitor was thinking if he should inquire why exactly did his master want the boy. Of course, he did seem powerful, but in other scenarios, Vader would just tell him to kill the force sensitive. This question was running around in his head ever since he was assigned this assignment, and he did not know if it was appropriate to ask. The Pau'an was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that he was in front of the Communication room. He stepped in. It was dark inside, as always, but the Inquisitor knew where to go now. He went to the middle of the room, and then kneeled on one knee, waiting. After about a minute, the image of Darth Vader appeared in front of him, and loud breathing filled the room, as well as the familiar hum of a hologram. The Inquisitor bowed his head in respect and acknowledgement.

"Lord Vader," he greeted

"Inquisitor, I am pleased to hear that you have succeeded in capturing the boy," Vader stated.

"Yes, Master, I did. he is in cell 7-QRZXY."

"So, it is true that for once you did not disappoint me," Vader said

"Yes, it is true master."

"And the Jedi?" Vader inquired

"He... He escaped, my Lord. The boy sacrificed himself to save his Master's life." He replied nervously

"Interesting"

The Inquisitor bit his lip. Should he ask now? Or s Vader too mad?... He decided to risk it. "Lord, may I inquire, why exactly did you need me to capture this boy?"

"Well, I was about to tell you. The boy is obviously powerful. Too powerful to be on the Rebels side, and a great addition to the Empire. So, my Master decided he will take this boy as his apprentice." Vader stated.

"The... The Emperor?" The Inquisitor asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Yes, the Emperor. He requires the boy broken before he will take him as his apprentice."

"Broken?"

"Yes, that way he is easier to teach. And that is your task. To break the boy, make him forget everything about the Jedi and the Light Side, and to only see the Dark Side. You can use any measures possible to break to boy, although you cannot kill him. Understood?" said Vader.

"Yes Master, understood."

Vader gave a slight nod, before ending the transmisssion.**(?)**

The Inquisitor waited a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. He then smirked as he got up at the thought of breaking the boy.

"Let the Breaking Process begin" he stated, smirking before exiting the room.** (AN: Now imagine an evil cackle)**

**AN: MUHAHAHAHAHAH! I feel so evil after the last line... Anyway, Phew, finally, I am done with the first chapter! Hopefully it's long enough and the plot or the story itself doesn't suck. Oh, BTW, I'm really sorry if some of the characters don't sound or act like themselves (What do you call it - OOC?), I thought that especially Vader and Kanan didn't seem like themselves. Sorry :( But anyway, um, let me know what you think! That means Review this story!****Or else... ****Oops, did I say that out loud again? Hehe...**


	2. Chapter 2: Kanan!

**AN: Hi again! OK, so I've finally written the second chapter to my first FanFiction! Woo-Hoo! *Imagine Fireworks and confetti everywhere* But anyway, first, I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read my fanfiction, it means a lot. I mean, 503 views, Wow! Now I feel special. Um, I did some research, thanks to the recommendation of Major Winters 101st and Melissa98 (Again, thank you), and so, yeah, now it should be better, with less AN notes and more Star Wars stuff, so yeah. Oh, and did anyone see Rebel Resolve yet? I did and it's awesome, can't wait for the new episode. Poor Kanan. Just an FYI, the episode is on . OK! so anyway, here it is! Oh, and, just so you know, this is set after about a week after the first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I STILL don't own anything from Star Wars**

**Ezra's POV**

"Ugh...," Ezra groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Once he did open them, he was met with a unfamiliar sight. He was in an imperial cell, but this was a different kind of cell tan he was in before. It was a fairly large room, with literally nothing in it, except Ezra. Not even a door or, to Ezra's disapointment, a ventilation shaft, like in the cell he was in last time... When was it? Yesterday? He didn't know how long he was out. He tried to remember what had happened. After he tried to save Kanan from dying at the hands of The Inquisitor, Kanan and the others got out alive, but he got captured after a battle with the Inquisitor. After that, he woke up in a cell and the Inquisitor came to get information about the Rebels from him. Ezra didn't say anything, but t was getting harder to keep his mouth shut. He got tortured, and the tortures got worse every day. After a while of being in the cell, however, he noticed a ventilation shaft in his cell that he didn't see before. He tried to escape through it, using almost all of his energy, but failed when he fell from the vent into Agent Kallus' office, with Agent Kallus himself inside. Just his luck. He got knocked out and, here he was now, in a completely different, completely empty cell. The last one at least had a bench that served as a bed in it. . Ezra frowned. This wouldn't have happened if he just didn't save Kanan. Why did he do it? "_Because you care about him"_ a small voice in his head said. 'Shut up,' he told it. He didn't even know Kanan or the crew that long, only a few months. And Kanan would probably get out of there alive anyway, but _NOO_, Ezra had to try and save him, like some stupid hero, or more like an idiot. See, this is why he sometimes thought that he should have stayed at the streets instead of joining the crew. Look where its gotten him! These questions and regrets were running around in his head for the past week. He sighed in frustration and then tried to move, but discovered that he couldn't go very far, because something was pulling at his hands. He looked up over his head and saw the reason he couldn't move very far; His hands were chained to a wall, above his head and one of his arms had some kind of a bracelet on it. "Well, that's a new one," he said out loud. He gave the bracelet a questioning look, and wondered what it does, but then focused on the bigger problem.

'Maybe I can try contacting Kanan through the Force again,' Ezra thought. For the past week, he had been trying to contact Kanan, but with no luck. He tried to get into a meditation position and then closed his eyes again, trying to focus. It was kind of hard, because of his throbbing headache he got from the torturing and from when he got his head hit against a rock when he was battling the Inquisitor, but once he did, he tried to contact Kanan through the Force once again.

'_Kanan_' he thought

Nothing. 'Come _on _Ezra, Focus!,' Ezra mentally scolded himself.

'_Kanan' _He tried again

Still, no response. Ezra took a deep breath.

_'Kanan!" _He was getting frustrated now.

'_Ezra?! Wh-'_ He heard Kanan say before a sharp pain went through his mind.

"Ow!" he said out loud.

A few seconds later, a part of a wall shot up and Ezra could sense The Inquisitor walking in. He looked up as the part of the wall went back into its place.

"Ah, I see the young padawan has woken up," the Inquisitor said.

Ezra gave him a dirty look."I'm not telling you anything," he said in response, thinking that he was here to get information on the Rebels again.

The Inquisitor gave a slight laugh. "Oh, I'm not here for information on your Rebel friends, although I will still ask later on. Now ,however, I am offering you a 'one time only' choice: You _will_ join the Dark Side and serve as the Emperor's apprentice. However, I am giving you a choice of doing it the easy way, or the hard way."

Ezra gulped. Not much of a choice there, but he still responded with "I'd rather die, than join you, or your stupid Emperor."

The Inquisitor smirked. "Poor choice of words, although I was hoping you would say that," he said. He then took out a small remote control from his pocket and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly, electricity shot through Ezra. He screamed, without being able to stop it. At least he figured out what the bracelet was for; It was sending electricity through his body. New toy, new form of torture. The pain was almost unbearable. Sure, he's been electrocuted when he was living on the streets and got captured by the Empire stealing something before, but not on such high capacity. It must have been about a 100 volts. OK, fine that was exagerating, but it sure felt like a 100 volts. Ezra saw the Inquisitor's smirk widen, before he left the room the same way he did before, leaving Ezra in unbearable pain and wishing for the crew to come and rescue him soon.

**Kanan's POV**

Kanan was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, meditating on the floor of his room. He was trying to contact, or at least locate, his padawan. It wasn't going very well. He sighed in frustration and got into a different position, so he was lying on the ground, looking at the ceiling. He was still thinking about what happened. It was all kind of a blur now, after a week. He remembered the plan and the mission, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around what happened ON the mission. He remembered The Inquisitor and that he was battling with him. He also remembered that he was losing, which would explain his leg that was now wrapped up in bandages, healing. What he barely remembered was Ezra, his Padawan, saving him from being killed and getting himself captured. That's what the crew told him, at least. He didn't know why he didn't really remember it, maybe just because he didn't believe the idea of Ezra, _Ezra, _the boy that lived on the streets for most of his life, was the definition of the word selfish when they found him, who didn't trust anybody, but himself and wouldn't even _dream _of saving another person's life, saved Kanan's life and got captured because of it. Or maybe it was because Kanan passed out soon after the Phantom went into hyperspace for an unknown reason. Probably the second one. Ever since they arrived at the Ghost, Kanan was trying to pinpoint Ezra's location, but it was all clouded, like something was blocking it. The crew wasn't taking it lightly either. Zeb and Chopper haven't fought in a whole week. Hera was still in the cockpit, trying to gain information about where Ezra was held and asking Fulcrum or Vizago for missions to get fuel in the Ghost and food for its crew. And Sabine... She was taking it the hardest. She hadn't stepped out of her room ever since they arrived on the Ghost. He sighed. Kanan just felt that it was all his fault. He shou-

He suddenly felt the Force stir and someone call his name. He sat up right and got back into a meditation position, wincing a little as he moved his leg. It still hurt from where the Inquisitor apperantly cut it.

_'Kanan!'_ he heard his padawan say.

_'Ezra?!'_ he responded. He wanted to ask so many questions, for the first time in a _week_, he could finally talk to his Padawan, but for now he just asked the first question on his list: "Where are you?" Or at least he wanted to ask it. He only got as far as '_Wh-',_ before the connection was lost.

"Karabast!" Kanan cursed. The Inquisitor blocked their communication, no doubt. He tried to contact Ezra again, but with no response. He sighed and stood up, going to ask if Hera had found a lead about where Ezra was being held. He hoped she did, hey couldn't let Ezra be in the Empire's clutches too long. The Inquisitor was probably trying to turn Ezra to the dark side right now and they couldn't waste any more time. He was at the end of the hallway when he suddenly fell to the ground in pain.

"Argh!" Kanan cried out in pain.

"Kanan? What happened?" Sabine asked as she stepped out of her room for the first time in a week. She couldn't stand the idea that another person could be hurt when she could have stopped it.

Kanan looked up at her, as she helped him up. She looked like she had been crying, which was strange, since Kanan never saw her cry before, but he pushed that away. Maybe he's just imagining it. He had just felt his Padawan's pain. Somehow, he didn't know how, maybe they passed under or on top of a Star Destroyer Ezra might have been held in, or something similar to that, he felt Ezra's pain. Maybe it was through their Jedi bond, he didn't know. This had never happened to him before, but he knew the pain was from Ezra. He was feeling his Padawan's pain almost the whole week, but not as much as this.

He looked Sabine in the eyes., which really did look a little red from crying. "Ezra" he said, as he started to go to the cockpit again, without staying to see her reaction. She followed him, asking about a billion questions, but he just ignored her. He was really getting worried now. He passed Zeb and Chopper who were sitting in the living room, playing holochess to get their minds off things. They gave him and Sabine a questioning look, and soon also followed them to the cockpit. When they all got there, Sabine stopped talking as she and the others saw Hera and a hologram of a hooded figure, also talking. They also both stopped, after they saw them. Hera looked at them, mostly at Kanan, as if they just painted her entire ship neon pink. She was mad.

"Um... Hey, Hera...," Zeb said nervously, s Chopper beeped behind him.

"Is that Fulcrum?" Sabine quickly asked, pushing her way to the front of the group. However, she was stopped by Kanan, who pushed all of them out of the room, locking the door.

"Kanan!" They all yelled, and beeped, in Chopper's case

Kanan turned around from the door, and looked apologeticaly at Hera, who looked like she was about to murder him. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I think we should continue our conversation later, since the rest of your crew is probably listening behind the door now," Fulcrum said before ending the conversation.

***At the other side of the door***

"Karabast," Zeb said as he and Chopper went back to the living room and Sabine back to her room, since it was no use trying to eavesdrop now.

***Back in the cockpit***

"Kanan!" Hera immiedatly burst out as she stood up from her chair. "What were you _thinking _bringing the entire crew here?! They almost saw Fulcrum!"

'Not the entire crew' Kanan thought sadly, but thought better of it before saying it. "How was I supposed to know that you were talking to Fulcrum?!" Kanan yelled back. "I don't know everything!"

"Well- You- I- Argh!" Hera stuttered as she was trying to think of a good comeback. "You're a Jedi! You could have sensed it or something! But I guess I should have known, since you can't even sense where your own Padawan is being held!" Hera yelled, but immediately regretted it as she saw the hurt look on Kanan's face. She then sat back into the pilot's seat and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's OK. I'm sorry I brought the crew here... Kanan cut her off. "Even though it wasn't really my fault, since they followed me here..." He added quietly

"So, what happened? Why did you had to burst in here like this?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence, before Kanan once again responded with "Ezra".

**AN#2: OK, So, that's it! Woo-Hoo! Anyway, I wanted to ask if it would be OK/Weird/The best idea ever/Totally a bad idea that I should write on a paper and burn, if I would add some OCs to this story. It would be some of Ezra's friends from his life on the streets, and they would just help to rescue him. One of them might die, and there might be a OCxEzra, but it would still end with SabinexEzra at the end, of course. Oh, and I'll probably make a fanfiction about how the crew met them, as well as a fanfiction about Ezra's vision of the Inquisitor getting the assignment to capture Ezra. OK, so that's about it, so... Peace Out! AND DON''T FORGET TO REVIEW! I mean, seriously, only 6 reviews? :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope and Regrets

**AN: Alright! What's up? I finally finished the chapter! YAY! *Dances around in a circle* Anyway, I must say, I had MAJOR writer's with this... OK, fine I didn't, I was just lazy. like REALLY lazy. So, yeah, that's why this chapter's so late. Um... Sorry? Oh well. OH! And did anyone of you see the trailer for "Fire Across the Galaxy"? I can't wait to see that episode! I heard that (sadly), the Inquisitr will die :( But otherwise, I think the episode will be pretty cool! I mean, Darth Vader's gonna be there! Freaking Darth Vader! *Screams like a fangirl, then clears throat* Anyway, here's the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Star Wars Rebels or anything relating to it. Weird, huh?**

**Hera's POV**

"Ezra," Kanan replies with worry written all over his face.

Hera was still kind of mad at Kanan, but all her anger disappeared and was replaced with replaced worry, once Kanan said the name of their youngest crew member.

"W-what happened?" she asked

Kanan sighed, as he sat down in the co-pilot's chair, his elbows resting on his thighs, and his head in his hands. "Well, to be honest, I... I don't really know," he replied, looking back at Hera.

She raised a brow. "What do you mean you 'Don't know'?"

"Well, I was meditating, trying to find where Ezra was, or at least contact him, but it wasn't working, so I stopped for a few seconds. Suddenly, I felt the Force stir and heard Ezra call my name. I went back into a meditating position, wanting to talk to him, but the connection was blocked," Kanan said and then sighed. "I wanted to go ask you if you found something about Ezra's location, but then I... I felt Ezra's pain again. This time though, it was worse. Way worse. It only lasted for a few seconds though. Sabine came out of her room-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Hera cut Kanan off as he shot her a glare. "Sabine came out of her room? But... She hasn't come out of her room ever since Ezra... you know...," She didn't really want to say it. "She only came out for the mission a few days ago, and all I can hear from her room is something hitting a wall, or frustrated yelling, or quiet sobbing..."

Kanan shrugged, " Of course I know. She did have tear tracks on her face." there were a few seconds of silence. "You didn't notice her standing in the doorway when I came?"

Hera thought about it. She was just so mad at Kanan that she didn't really register that Sabine was there. "Oh... Right...," she said.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Kanan started again. "Sabine came out of her room, asking what happened. I didn't say much, just Ezra's name, and kept going here. She followe me, and eventually Zeb and Chopper followed me too. So, yeah, that's what happened," Kanan finished.

There was a moment of silence, then Kanan spoke again, "We need to find him, Hera. As soon as possible," There was worry written all over his face, but he quickly hid it.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hera whispered as she placed her face in her hands once again. "I've been doing everything I can to find him. As you already know, I just spoke to Fulcrum. They... They said that they won't help. That it's too risky. I-I don't know what to think or do anymore," she finished with a sigh.

Kanan put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll find him." Hera wasn't really sure if he was reassuring her or himself. Probably both. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "All we can do now is hope."

**The Next Day**

**Sabine's POV**

"Aargh!" Sabine screamed as she started banging her head against the wall of her room. For the past week, she had been locked in her room, only coming out yesterday, (She heard Kanan grunt in pain, and quickly walked out of her room. She couldn't stand the idea of someone else being hurt when she could've stopped it). She had been secretly trying to find Ezra herself; she didn't want to hurt Hera, but she thoght than Hera wasn't doing a very good job, and... she wanted to make up for Ezra's capture. Sighing, Sabine dragged herself over to her bed. Sabine felt like it was all her fault that Ezra got captured. She should've grabbed him when he was jumping from the tower. She should've yelled for him to stop, or just do SOMETHING! Instead, she just watched as he jumped in front of Kanan, blocking the Inquisitor's attack. She was trying to make up for it by trying to find his location, which proved to be extremelly hard. She turned around in her bed and screamed in frustration into her pillow. This didn't make any sense! Where else could Ezra be? She looked everywhere! Chopper was helping her, but she still didn't find him. It seemed like he wasn't anywhere. He wasn't on any planet. Any Star Destroyer. Any prison. It even looked as if he wasn't in any Galaxy!

Calming herself down, she went back to her desk, examining the holodisk she managed to steal on the mission they went on, a few days ago. They went on a Star Destroyer, with hopes that it contained information about where Ezra could be held; One of Hera's contacts said that it might. WRONG. No information. So, Sabine decided that the mission wouldn't be for nothing and stole a holodisk that was in one of Agent Kallus' offices, since she was close to it. Sighing, she took the holodisk into her hands, trying to figure out how to get it open. She didn't tell anybody about it, only Chopper, hoping that he could get some information from it, since she couldn't, but it proved that he couldn't either. She took a wrench from her desk, trying to pry open the holodisk. It wouldn't open, and Sabine grew frustrated, so she just threw the holodisk at one of her colorful walls.

Sabine gasped, as the holodisk suddenly projected a map. Coming closer, she grabbed the disk, looking at the map. It was a map of all the Star Destroyer's routes.

She gaped at it for a second, and then, "YES!" She yelled out loud. This way she could find Ezra! She only needed to figure out which one of these Star Destroyers held Ezra. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Sabine? Are you alright?" It was Hera.

"Yes! I'm great!" Sabine said. She then thought, and continued, "Could you call everyone into the main room*****?" Sabine asked.

"Um... Alright...," she heard Hera reply, before hearing her footsteps fading.

Sabine quickly went into her bathroom******, looking into her mirror and wiping the tear tracks from earlier away, before grabbing the holodisk and exiting her room.

**Third Person's POV**

After everyone gathered in the main room, they all started watching Sabine curiously; She was grinning like a madman, holding something behind her back.

"Um... Are you OK, Sabine?" Kanan asked cautiously.

"Yep!" She replied. "OK, so everyone here?" She then asked, looking around the room. They all nodded."Great! OK, as Chopper knows, for the past week, I've been trying to find Ezra, with Chop's help," She started, gesturing to Chopper

Kanan, Hera, and Zeb looked curiously between Sabine and Chopper, when Hera spoke up, "Wait, what? You've been looking for Ezra? With Chopper?"

Sabine nodded, and brought out a holodisk from behind her back. It was projecting some sort of a map.

"Um... What's that?" Zeb asked the unspoken question that was on everyone's mind.

"A holodisk," Sabine replied proudly.

"Well, yeah, we can see that, but what is it projecting?" Kanan asked, getting a little bit annoyed. "And _don't _say it's projecting a map. We can see that too.

Sabine frowned at that, but then smiled again. "It's a map of_ probably _all Star Destroyer's routes."

There was a moment of silence, before Zeb spoke again, " 'A map of all Star Destroyer's routes,' " he repeated. Sabine nodded. "Where'd ya get it?" He asked

"I may or may not steal it from one of Agent Kallus' offices on the Star Destroyer we went on about three days ago," she muttered

"What?!" Hera yelled, "Do you even _know _how dangerous that is?! He could've been there! And _why _exactly id you not tell us?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, thinking that it contained information about Ezra," Sabine replied

"Well, does it?" Kanan asked.

"Well, yes and no. We _might_ be able to figure out what Star Destroyer he's in," said Sabine

"_Might?_" Kanan asked, glaring at Sabine.

"And how'd we do that?" Asked Zeb

"He's got a point, 'hun," Said Hera. "There's about a 1000 Star Destroyers there"

"Well, yeah, but we can narrow them down," Sabine answered, sitting on a stool next to the map.

"How?" Everyone asked on unison

"Let's start with narrowing this to the Star Destroyers that left from Lothal," She typed something to the map. "That leaves us about 600 Star Destroyers. Now, let's narrow this to the Star Destroyer's that left Lothal at the exact time Ezra was captured. 200 Star Destroyers. And finally, the exact day Ezra was captured. That leaves us... 2 Star Destroyers. " Sabine smirked at the crew.

There was a moment of silence and then Chopper said something that only Hera and Sabine could understand.

"What'd he say?" Asked Zeb

"He asked where the Star Destroyers landed." Hera replied.

"Which is a really good question," Sabine said. "One landed on Coruscant about two days ago and the other will land on Mustafar in about... three or two days," She finished.

There was a slight pause, then, "He's on the one going to Mustafar," Kanan said.

"You don't know that," Sabine replied.

"Yes I do," He argued, pouting. Sabine raised an eyebrow at that. Kanan sighed, and continued, "Mustafar... Mustafar is where..."

"Where what?" Sabine asked impatiently.

"Mustafar is where Jedi go to die," Kanan deadpanned, and then looked around the room to see that all of his friends' faces were shocked. Well, all except Hera that is; he had told her about Mustafar once.

"Well then...," Sabine said, looking up after a few seconds with a smirk on her face, " We're going to need some help"

**OK,OK, OK. It's about 9:36 (at least it was when I wrote ths) where I live and I just finished watching Star Wars Rebels: Fire Across the Galaxy... I must say that... THIS WAS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! (MINI SPOILERS AHEAD) I mean... Ezra almost kinda dies, Kanan goes all badass on the Inquisitor, who (sadly) dies during battle, Bail Organa is there, DARTH VADER is there (for about 3 seconds, but still), and... my prayers have been answered! Ahsoka is Fulcrum! Ahsoka! *Screams inhumanly* So, I decided to finish this chapter real quick, 'cause I won't be able to do so afterwards, since I'm gonna faint from too much awesomeness in about 5 secs... So, Yeah! Oh, and BTW, THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! It means a lot to me. Oh, and I decided to add some OCs, since most of you said yes :) Anyway, bye! *Faints from too much awesomeness***

***I don't really know what the room is called, so I'll just call it a main room**

****I'm pretty sure the rooms have their own bathrooms**


	4. Chapter 4: Phase 3

**I am SO sorry! I meant to update earlier, but I had too much schoolwork. My Science teacher, for example, decided to give our class a project and we had like 3 days to complete it! Three days! And it wasn't an easy project! *clears throat* Anyway, enough complaining. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and thank you all SO much for all the AMAZING reviews and pointers!**

**WARNING: Dark things and death are going to be in this chapter. *Evil Laughter***

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do NOT own Star Wars Rebels. Stop rubbing it in my face! Meanies.**

**oOo**

**Ezra's POV**

_"Ezra?"_

_"Get up!"_

_"Sabine! Kanan!"_

_"You WILL join the dark side"_

_"Leila!"_

_"Never!"_

_"W-What are you doing here?"_

_"He's bleeding!"_

_"Begin phase 3"_

_"Pathetic"_

_"M-mom? D-dad?"_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"Leave them ALONE!"_

_"__Your parents are already dead. __Your so called 'friends' will die. Your master will die and join them all. And it will be __**ALL. YOUR. FAULT**_."

_"NO!"_

**oOo**

"Wake up!" A voice yelled.

Ezra woke, as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Not that there was any difference; his whole body ached from the tortures."Ughh," he groaned as he opened his eyes, the voices in his head stopping. He was met with now a familiar sight of his cell. This time, however, the infamous Inquisitor was in front of him, with his hand raised. He must have slapped Ezra to wake him from his sleep. Ezra frowned, "What do you want?"

The Inquisitor chuckled and bowed his head a little, "You already know what I want," he looked up, "To break you," he finished, as if it wasn't clear.

Ezra stared at him, still chained to the wall by his wrists. "I will never break and I will NEVER join the Dark Side," he then said in his most disrespectful tone.

The Pau'an chuckled again, "Oh, but you will." He looked him straight in the eye and grabbed his chin, "like it or not."

Ezra then spat him, wriggling his head free from his grasp. The Inquisitor wiped the saliva away, and looked at Ezra with disgust. "I see that we will have to teach you some manners," he said before smirking and pushing some of the many buttons on his wrist computer, or whatever it was*. The part of a wall that served as a door opened, and a torture droid came in. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you," He added as the droid made his way to Ezra, "Darth Vader will be coming here to see your progress, so I suggest you start acting better," Ezra was about to reply, but the droid had made his way over to him, so he just grit his teeth and readied himself for what was to come, once again.

**oOo**

**The Inquisitor's POV**

The Pau'an smiled at the fear shown in the boy's eyes, but his smile soon turned into a frown as he also saw the defiance in the boy's features. The boy was strong, and had a strong will. However, nothing can last forever.

The Inquisitor than left the room, the boy's screams filling the halls of the Star Destroyer soon after, which bought the smile back on the Pau'an's face. He then made his way to the communication room**. Darth Vader has requested daily notifications about the Boy's breaking process, so the Inquisitor has, of course, done so.

The boy... He was... Difficult. So far, he did not break, even though a... normal Force-sensitive padawan would have broken the third day at most. A Master would have broken at about the sixth or seventh day. And this 'Padawan' has been tortured for about 10 days, which is two weeks*** and was still showing defiance. Should he tell Darth Vader this? Or should he tell him that the Boy is already broken, so that Vader does not get angry? Would he be able to sense that The Inquisitor was lying, even through the hologram? He would soon come to see the boy's progress, anyway.

As the Inquisitor was lost in his thoughts, he had almost forgotten that he was at the door again. Opening it, he made his way through the dark, kneeling on one knee in front of the holoprojector once he did. He had waited for about 4 minutes, until the hologram of the Sith Lord came on.

"Inquisitor," The cold voice of Darth Vader was heard.

"My Lord," The Inquisitor greeted.

"Do you bring news of the boy?"

"I- Yes, I do."

"Well?" The Sith Lord asked, getting impatient.

"He..." The Inquisitor thought about it, and decided that he should tell him, "He is still showing defiance."

"Impressive, after ten days, he is still not broken," Vader sid thoughtfully.

"Yes, he has a strong will," The Pau'an replied.

Silence.

"Begin Phase Three," Dart Vader finally said.

"'Phase Three'?" The Inquisitor looked up from his kneeling position.

There were 5 Phases, or stages, or steps, to the breaking process. You could either do all of them, or just choose one that you think will work best for the victim. Phase One is simply asking the person to join the Dark Side. Phase Two is physical torture. Force-Sensitive Padawans usually break at Phase Two. Phase Three was... mental torture. The torturer (if force-sensitive) would go into the victim's mind and change their memories, or/and make them see everyone they love dying, over and over. They would also experience their worst fears and think that it is all real. And that is not even the half of it.

The Inquisitor had experienced 'Phase Three' once. He still woke up soaked in sweat from the nightmares.*4

Phase Four was making the victim think that their loved ones are dying, and by switching to the Dark Side, they will have the power to save them. It's not very common to use Phase Four. Phase Four was used for Darth Vader. The Inquisitor did not know who Vader was before, just that he was a Jedi and that he was broken by Phase Four by Darth Sidious.

And, then there was Phase Five.

In Phase Five, you would erase all the memories of the victim and change them into a killing machine. Phase Five is very difficult for both, the victim and the torturer, so they did not usually use Phase Five, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yes, Phase Three," Darth Vader's voice broke the Inquisitor's train of thought, "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, Sir," The Inquisitor replied.

"Then get to it," He replied, before cutting off the communication.

The Inquisitor than walked back to the exit of the room, so he could get started on Phase Three. He felt a little sorry for the boy, as he repeated the procedure of Phase Three in his head.

Walking into his room, which was almost right next to the Communication Room, the Pau'an turned off the torture droid that was currently torturing the boy with the remote control. He repeated the procedure one more time and took a deep breath. Dismissing the idea that he felt sorry for the boy, he began breaking into his mind.

**oOo**

**Ezra's POV**

"Ahhhhhh!" Ezra screamed at the top of his lungs, without being able to stop it.

His screams, however, ended sooner than he had expected because, the Torture droid suddenly stopped torturing Ezra*5, turned around, and exited the room.

Taking deep breaths, Ezra didn't question it much; His mind was too fuzzy from the pain. He looked over his injuries as best as he could, since he was still chained to a wall. Several deep cuts were all over his body and blood was once again, soaking his now torn and bloody jumpsuit. A few burns and bruises were also seen. He probably had a few broken ribs, and a broken leg, since his ribs were basically burning in pan and his leg was bent at an odd angle. He also couldn't move it. The droid was there for about half an hour max., but had still managed to cause a lot of damage and pain to Ezra.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. Medics would come here soon to make sure he doesn't bleed out, so he can last longer, so he decided to just wait. He was used to it now, sitting there, in unbearable pain, waiting. And Waiting. Waiting for the Medics. Waiting for the Inquisitor. Sometimes, even waiting for the torture droid. But mostly he waited for his crew to come and rescue him. He, surprisingly, still had hope that they would.

Clenching his teeth tightly so he would not cry out from pain, he moved, or at least tried to, into a more comfortable position. He hoped the crew would get here soon. He did not kn-

"Ahhhhh!" He suddenly cried out without being able to stop it, clutching his head (He could reach his head with his hands, even though he was still chained to the wall). His head was searing in pain, and he was fighting to keep conscious. The battle, however, was lost on his side, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness from too much pain and blood loss.

**oOo**

_"Ughhh... Ezra sat up, groaning. The pain in his head and body had stopped, and he looked around. He was not in his cell anymore. He was on the plains in front of his tower on Lothal. 'Wait, what? What was he doing there? Wasn't he in the cell?' he thought. Standing up, he looked around once more. He saw some black dots on the horizon,*6 coming towards him. Reaching for his slingshot on instinct, he aimed at the dots, but soon put the slingshot back down and gave a sigh of relief. It was the crew._

_"Guys!" He ran towards them. 'Wait, ran?' he thought. He stopped and looked at his left leg. 'Wasn't it broken? And again, wasn't he dying slowly in his cell a few minutes ago?' Something was off, he knew that._

_"Ezra?" He heard Kanan's voice right next to his ear._

_"Whoa!" He jumped away from Kanan, who was about 6 inches from to him, "Don't do that! Wait, how did you guys get here so fast?"_

_Sabine scoffed, "Why would we tell you?"_

_"Sabine, don't be rude to him. He doesn't know yet," Hera said._

_"Doesn't know what?" Ezra asked._

_Kanan took a step closer, "You're out of the team," He deadpanned._

_"What?" Ezra whispered, mostly to himself, "Why?" He than said loudly._

_It was Zeb's turn to scoff, "We don't need you anymore. Look at ya', ya're useless."*7_

_Ezra looked at Hera with desperation, sadness, and confusion in his eyes. "He's got a point, love" she said._

_"We realized that we don't need you anymore," Kanan spoke up again, "You are just weighing us down."_

_"Besides," Sabine says, "It's not like we ever liked you. We just used you for the missions,"_

_Chopper beeped in agreement._

_"B-but," Ezra stuttered, but was cut off._

_"Here," Zeb throws Ezra's backpack at him, "Take yar stinkin' things and go. At least I'll finally have the room to m' self again"_

_They turn around and leave, "Kanan?" Ezra asks, hoping to change his mind, if not anyone else's._

_Kanan stops walking and turns, looking Ezra straight in the eye,"Sorry Kid, we just don't need you anymore," he says and then turns back around and starts walking again, "You'd never become a Jedi anyway. You're too weak and pathetic and impossible to teach."_

_'Pathetic'_

_The Inquisitor always calls him that. Is it true? Is he really that pathetic? Ezra doesn't even have time to reply because, a familiar looking Tie Fighter lands in front of the crew and him. The Inquisitor's personal Tie. 'Karabast.'_

_Ezra reaches for his lightsaber on his belt, but discovers that it's not there. Panicking, he readies his slingshot, since it's his only weapon now._

_The Inquisitor steps out of the Tie and takes out his lightsaber, activating it. "Why, hello," he says, "What a pleasant surprise." He then uses the Force throw Chopper far away, next to Ezra's tower, __effectively__ destroying him. _

_"Chop!" Hera yells._

_He then throws Zeb into a rock nearby. _

_'When did that rock appear there?' Ezra thinks as he rushes to help Zeb, but is stopped midway by an, oh, so familiar woman's scream._

_'Hera!" he yells, running toward the source of the sound._

_"No!" Ezra hears Kanan yell before hearing a lightsaber activating and clashing with another._

_"Hera, you OK?" He asks when he reaches her. She groans in response Ezra did not see what happened, he just heard her scream and then saw her lying on the ground. He soon discovered that she had been stabbed by the Inquisitor, according to her wound._

_"Get away from her," another familiar voice says harshly through gritted teeth and a pair of hands shoves him away._

_Ezra looks at Sabine as she examines the wound."This is all your fault!" She screams at him, before trying to stop the bleeding with her hands, "If we wouldn't have to come to tell you that you're off the team, the Inquisitor wouldn't have found us, only you!" She yells. _

_Is it? Is it all his fault that Hera is dying? Is-_

_"Hera?" Sabine's voice cuts his thought off once again, "Stay with me, Hera," she pats her cheek gently and puts her her in her lap, "Come on,"_

_"Mmmm," is heard coming from Hera._

_"What? What is it?" Sabine asks, inching closer to her._

_"It's Ezra's fault," she says, before her muscles relax and she falls to Sabine's arms, dead._

_'Well, those are weird last words,' Ezra thinks, before realizing that Hera had just died. He looks at Sabine who just sits there, holding Hera's body, her hair covering her face._

_"Hera..." He says. Somehow, he isn't very affected by the words. He knows they're not true. He is however, affected by her death_

_Ezra's thoughts were interrupted by another scream of pain, this time a male's._

_"Zeb!" Ezra yelled as Zeb was once again thrown into a rock, hitting his head. He must've got up while Hera was dying and try helping Kanan with the Inquisitor._

_Deciding that enough was enough, Ezra went to help Kanan in defeating the Inquisitor, even though he just had his slingshot. But he was too late. Just as he almost reached Kanan, he saw him getting stabbed in the stomach by the Inquisitor. _

_"NO!_

_Ezra launches himself at the Inquisitor with no plan whatsoever. He just throws Ezra away with the Force next to Zeb, who still hadn't moved._

_"Ugh," Ezra groans and sits up when he sees Zeb's unmoving body, blood flowing from his head, "Zeb?" He shakes his body._

_Zeb opens his eyes and looks at Ezra, "It's your fault," is heard from Zeb before he too, closes his eyes forever._

_Ezra sits there, stunned from shock and sadness for a second before remembering Kanan. Sadly, he leaves his friend's body, tears _threatening_ to fall once again, and runs to Kanan's, not realizing that the Inquisitor was coming slowly towards the still unmoving Sabine._

_"Kanan?" Ezra asks when he reaches him. He doesn't respond. "Kanan? C'mon, stay with me," he puts Kanan's head in his lap, "You can't leave me," he whispers._

_Kanan than opens his eyes, but this time they are not his usual teal color. They are yellow. "Um... Kanan?" Ezra asks as Kanan sits up ignoring the hole in his stomach and the blood flowing out of it. Kanan was just standing there, looking into space. Ezra was just about to go closer to him, when he was once again __interrupted__ by a scream. A female scream. 'Sabine,' he thought before sprinting to her._

_"NO!" he yelled as he saw the Inquisitor take his blade from Sabine's body and her falling to the ground next to Hera. Jumping in front of her, he readied his slingshot and aimed at the Inquisitor, who laughed at that. "Do you really think that you can defeat me with that pathetic toy?" he asks_

_"Worth a try," Ezra replies before shooting a few energy balls at his opponent, who doesn't even flinch. Instead, he snaps his fingers and suddenly, Kanan appeared in front of him with his lightsaber at ready, eyes still yellow. "Kanan? What are you doing?"_

_Instead of replying, Kanan charges at the poor human boy._

_"Ah!" he yelps, moving out of the way. _

_"Here," The Inquisitor throws Ezra his lightsaber and he catches it, "So you're not weaponless."_

_"I'm not gonna fight him!" Ezra yells, before almost having his head cut off by Kanan._

_Deciding that he can't jump from the attacks forever, he activates his lightsaber to block them. _

_'The Inquisitor must be controlling him,' Ezra thinks as he blocks another attack, 'If I kill, or at least defeat him, Kanan will go back to normal.' Deciding that that's true, he charged at the Inquisitor. The Pau'an did not move an inch, but when Ezra was about to pierce the blade through his heart, Kanan appeared in front of him and instead, he stabbed his master, whose eyes just turned back to normal a second before._

_"Ezra...," he says before falling to the ground._

_"Kanan...," Ezra sinks to his knees next to him, finally letting his tears flow._

_"Well, my work here is done," The Inquisitor says before going back to his Tie and flying away._

_"It's all your fault," Are Kanan's last words, just like the other members'_

_It is. It is his fault. He let all the others die. He stabbed Kanan. He killed his master._

_Tears still flowing from his eyes, he moved to check on Sabine and was shocked to see that she, Hera, Zeb and what was left of Chopper were all surrounding him, just lying there, lifeless._

_"Sabine?" he asks, patting her cheek an putting her head in his lap._

_She, as all the others, opens her eyes for one last time and says the exact same words as Kanan: "It's all your fault."_

_"Sabine? Sabine!" he cries as she closes her eyes. He hugs her silently, crying._

_'It's all my fault,' is all Ezra thinks before the world goes black._

**oOo**

**Too dark?**

**OK, so in the next chapter, there will probably be more mental torture for Ezra (Poor guy) and I'll introduce the OCs. Yay? Hopefully it'll be OK. Anyway, let me know what you think! Any suggestions? Any pointers? Any idea what tortures will Ezra have to face next? What do you think about the Phases? Just say, or rather write, what's on your mind, I won't be mad. Probably. I might be screaming my head off, punching a pillow next to me, and/or cursing at my computer screen, but I will reply calmly and politely. :) Oh, and tell me, what did you think of the length? Was it OK? The story is about 2962 words. I meant to end it at the end of the Inquisitor's POV, but then I looked at it and was like, "Whoa! That's short!" and, so yeah. I made it longer. Anyway, bye! And **

**May The Force Be With You. ****But not if you don't review.**** :)**

***I imagine that the Inquisitor has some sort of a wrist computer with buttons that control stuff.**

****The Communication Room is the room where the Inquisitor and Darth Vader communicate.**

*****I read that in the Star Wars Universe, 5 days = One week, so 10 days is two weeks. (Duh)**

***4 I like to think that the Inquisitor was a Jedi before being an inquisitor, so I'm using this idea in this fanfic.**

***5 I don't really want to say what the torture droid is doing to Ezra, so I'm just going to write stuff like this.**

***6 I have no idea what it means, but it sounds good, so yeah.**

***7 I hope I am not ****slaughtering**** the English language by this. Its really hard to write things that Zeb says. **


	5. Chapter 5: No Title

Six months.

It's been six months since Ezra has been captured and tortured, both physically and mentally, in an attempt to turn him to the dark side.

Six. Fucking. Moths.

Ezra sighed shakily and turned over on the metal cot connected to the wall. He winced as the still healing ribs made contact with it and willed himself to keep his eyes open. God, he was so tired. He hadn't slept in three days. But it was better than watching everyone he ever cared about die, over and over again, either at his or somebody else's hands.

His thoughts returned to how long he's been here. Six months. He would never admit it, but he's been starting to lose hope.

Ezra shook his dead. _Don't._

He remembered his first six months on the streets. Lothal's climate has never been extreme and it was rarely cold. But that year, the first year Ezra was on the streets, was _cold_. Maybe it was just the fact that Ezra wasn't used it, but even then, the temperature _was_ record-breaking. He spent the nights huddled in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest in some random alley, desperately trying to stay at least a little warm. The days he spent by trying to get food, which, well, was anything but easy. Those six months had been hell for him.

_Heh. _That was nothing compared to these six months.

He shuddered from the cold in the cell. It obviously wasn't as cold as back then, or even as the time when he first felt the dark side, but the cold air hurt his sore throat and stung his open wounds.

_Ugh, screw this._ The 14-year-old was too tired to stay awake any longer.He tried to make himself as comfortable as he could, which wasn't much, what with his injuries, the small pool of blood slowly but surely expanding under him on the cot, and the smell of blood, sweat, and bile in his nostrils. Not caring anymore about what was to come next, his eyes then slowly slipped shut, and he fell into the blackness once more.

oOo

"I still think this is a bad idea!"

"It's better than nothing. They'll help!"

"I'm not so sure about that!"

"Okay what is your problem?!" Sabine asked, turning away from the open ramp to look at Zeb. The wind stung her cheeks and she lowered her guns, raising her voice even more so she could be heard, "We already went over this. We're obviously not going to be able to get Ezra alone, and this is the best we got. Or do you have any other ideas?" She snapped.

Kanan sighed, "She's right, Zeb. This is the last chance we got. And we're running out of time. It's been six months already, and the link's been quiet for over two weeks now. It took us this long to find them, and we're not going back."

Zeb frowned and nodded.

_"Alright, you guys ready? It's time," _Hera's voice interrupted them from the intercom. The three looked at each other and nodded before jumping out of the _Ghost_.

The three soared through the air, Kanan with his hands by his side to fall faster. He used the Force to cushion his landing once he was close to the ground, and immediately turned to cushion the fall of his two teammates.

"Alright. Sabine, it's up to you now. You sure you know what you're doing?" Kanan asked once they recovered.

The Mandalorian nodded.

"And are you sure you're up to it? ...You don't have to do this. We can try to find another way."

Sabine exhaled and nodded again, "Yeah. There's no time to find a different way, anyway. This is the best chance we got.

"Time for a family reunion," she said, walking east.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zeb said as he followed Sabine and Kanan.

**oOo**

Ezra opened his eyes to see Kanan leaning over him.

"Ezra? Can you hear me? Are you okay? It's alright, we got you. Come on, let's get you out of here" Kanan said, worry evident in his eyes* as he looked over his injuries and tried to help him up.

Ezra looked at him, bored and unimpressed, "This again?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kanan asked, putting his hand on the boy's shoulders.

"This is really getting old. Don't know why I was so scared to fall asleep."

"Uh, Specter 1? Is the kid feeling okay?" Ezra heard Zeb's voice somewhere outside the cell.

"Really, I mean come _on_. Like, yeah, sure, the first few times this was pretty horrible, but it sort of started to lose its spark after the one hundredth time. I mean come on, where's your imagination?" Ezra ranted, throwing his hands up in the air, but then immediately regretting it as pain shot through his whole body.

Kanan shook his head, "Come on," he said, putting Ezra's arm over his shoulders and helping him walk out of the cell.

"Ugh. Sure, I'll play along. I _am _curious, which is it this time? Am I the one that's going to kill them or is it going to be someone else?" He acted, like it didn't bother him. Like he didn't have constant nightmares about this. Like he barely knew what was real anymore. Like he didn't desperately hold on to that tiny, little bit of hope that this was actually happening, that after all this time, he was finally,_ finally_, being rescued and that this wasn't another illusion created by the goddamn Inquisitor.

"Ezra!" Sabine's voice stopped his thoughts, like a train being stopped by a wall. He shut his eyes tightly. He hated this part.

The Mandalorian ran up to him and hugged him so tightly he was sure she re broke some of his more recently healed ribs. He didn't hug back. Ezra both dreaded and welcomed this part, the joy of seeing Sabine again almost the same as the horribleness of what was to happen next.

The moment lasted only a few seconds, as usual, as the sound of a blaster pierced the air, followed by Sabine's scream.

Ezra shut his eyes tighter, and finally hugged her dying body to make sure she didn't fall. Tears started to fall and mixed with her blood, soakings his black, Imperial jumpsuit.

_God_, he hated this part so much. He heard shouts around him, as well as more blasts and screams. They were all dead now, including the still warm body of Sabine in his arms. But he didn't care. The bravado he put up at the beginning of this disappeared the moment she appeared and it wasn't coming back.

Everything faded to black once more.

**oOo**

Ezra gasped, sitting up on and putting his hand over his mouth, breathing hard. He winced and shut his eyes at the pain. He looked around, confused as to where he was at first, before recognizing the dark, grey, and dull walls of the cell. He threw his legs over the bed, careful as to not move _too _much. He slid down on the ground, his back leaning against the cot for a minute, before crossing his legs as best as he could and straightening his back while closing his eyes.

He was grateful for not being chained to the wall any longer. It, to put it simply, sucked. Meditating was especially hard. But once they realized that he wasn't going to try to escape (How could he, anyway?) they mercifully placed him in a different cell, no chains except the handcuffs this time.

The young padawan tried to contact his master. He's been trying to ever since the bond went silent a few weeks ago. He suspected it was the Inquisitor's doing. No way something happened to Kanan.

He didn't get very far, however, as the oh-so-familiar sound of the door giving a '_whoosh_' and opening.

Ezra opened one eye to see the Inquisitor walking towards him and smirked. The 'illusions' didn't do him much good, either. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't eaten for a few days. Though, who was Ezra to judge someone's appearance. He was 99.9% sure he looked like hell right now, what with the scratches, bruises, longer hair, and even thinner frame.

The Inquisitor had a smirk of his own playing on his lips, which slightly alarmed the teen.

"I see you are healing quite nicely," he observed, "We might have to fix that."

Ezra's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

"So... Seeing as it has now been six months since you have been captured, and you _still _show defiance, I thought I might give you a little... push, so to speak." He pressed a button on his wrist computer and a screen popped up. Putting his fingers together and then moving them apart in front of it, the screen increased into almost as big a size as the wall. There was a figure, not two figures, huddled together inside a cell similar to the one Ezra was in. They seemed familiar, but Ezra couldn't see their faces so he couldn't be sure.

The Inquisitor grinned, showing his pointy teeth, "Recognize them?" He asked.

On the screen, two stormtroopers walked into the room and towards the figures. They took them apart and handcuffed them, despite shouts of protest and some very colorful words. The two's faces were a bit clearer now. Despite the fuzziness of the screen and the grogginess of Ezra's eyes, he did indeed recognize them and his anger was evident when he did so.

They were his parents.

"What are you going to do with them?" He growled, getting over the shock of seeing them again and the fact that they were alive.

_But for how long?_

"Nothing, of course. Unless you join us," the Inquisitor replied coolly.

"Ugh, this again? I'm not going to join! Let them go!"

The Inquisitor gave a laugh, "Now where would be the fun in that?"

The screen changed and split into two. The one on the left showed his mother strapped to a table, while the one on the right showed his father in a similar position. There were torture droids, as well as doctors and scientists around them. Ezra recognized most.

Ezra's stomach sank as one person on each screen took an instrument and walked towards his parents.

"Tick-Tock, boy. They don't have much time," He said. The people now slashed across his parents' skin, blood immediately flowing out. They were going deep and slow enough to make it hurt like hell, but not to make it fatal. He wasn't sure how long that would last. Neither of his parents made a sound, but Ezra could see the pain in their eyes as they flinched. His mother let out a small breath.

"All you have to do is say yes," The Grand Inquisitor said before walking out of the room, leaving the screen behind.

And Ezra was left alone to watch his parents be tortured, their own bravado slowly disappearing and their screams soon filling the room.

**oOo**

**Quick and important question: Bo-Katan or Rook Kast?**

**...**

**Hey, how much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice! Hi, I'm back.**

**Alright, here goes.**

**I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse for not updating for MORE THAN A YEAR so I'm not going to bother you with one. Just know that I'm sorry and that I'll try to update more regularly. I mean ohmygod I wrote this during ****season 1**** wtf**

**But anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite..d. Seriously. Thank you guys so much.**

**I tried to make this as long as possible without doing too much of it, if that makes sense. And, uh, I honestly don't really have any idea when I'll update next. Probably soon ****not****, maybe sometime**** around January, but well yeah. I barely even know where I'm going with this lol**

**I wanted to end this on a happy note, and I did at first, but it didn't really feel right and I wanted to upload this so I took it out and just left it at this.**

**I hope it's at least a bit good.**

***Rip Kanan's eyes, Season 1 premiere – Season 2 Finale. They will be missed.**

****Okay so I'm still a little... confused as to whether blasters do make you bleed or not, since I'm pretty sure Leia's wound bleeds when she gets shot in Return of the Jedi. I'm just gonna say it does cause why not.**


End file.
